Mage Knights
The Order of the Mage Knights is an organization that serves as the protector of the Unoik Kingdom. The group is led by the Mage Emperor. Overview The Unoik Kingdom's Mage Knights is an organization where selected mages enter and become part of the Kingdom's military as a Mage Knight. The organization has a noble duty, protecting the Kingdom from various threats, such as invasions from foreign countries, to local crimes within the Kingdom itself. These duties are treated as missions which can be accomplished by any Mage Knights, where they could nominate themselves for the duty, or be nominated by a higher ranked Mage Knight. Due to the Mage Knights' duties, which are focused on combat-based missions, members of the Mage Knights must possess a high amount of Magic Power and be well-versed in combat. Thus, membership and leadership of the Mage Knights are dominated by the nobility of the Unoik Kingdom, because they often produce mages with high magical powers and talents. However, this fact does not hinder commoners of lesser status to enter the organization, as the Mage Knights often arrange a Mage Knights Entrance Exam, in which everyone could participate for a chance to be inducted into one of the Mage Knights' squads. Merits Awards are distributed to any member that has demonstrated exceptional performance during a mission. The award comes in the form of a star, which is given by the Mage Emperor to an individual Mage Knight, or a group of Knights that had performed the mission as a unit. At the end of the year period, a festival is held to celebrate their achievements and determine the best squad. Additionally, being a Mage Knight is considered as an occupation by the Kingdom. Thus, every Mage Knight receives a salary on a regular basis, which is usually distributed by captains of their respective squads. Ranks Members of the Mage Knights are differentiated through ranks, which represent their status within the organizations. The highest rank is the Mage Emperor, which is held by the leader of the Mage Knights. Below the Emperor status, members of the Mage Knights are divided into four other ranks, each of which (with the exception of Grand Mage Knight) is further divided into five classes, with the 1st class as the highest and the 5th class as the lowest. A promotion to a higher class is possible for every Mage Knight based on their performance, which is represented by the number of stars they had collected. The Mage Knights' ranks are as follows: #'Mage Emperor' #'Grand Mage Knight' #'Senior Mage Knight' #'Intermediate Mage Knight' #'Junior Mage Knight' Squads Members of the Mage Knights are divided into multiple different squads, each of which is led by a Mage Knight that has been bestowed authority as the captain. Each squad possesses their own insignia, as well as signature uniforms that easily differentiate members of one squad from another. Additionally, all squads compete with one another to see which squads are the best. The ranks are determined by the cumulative amount of stars that the members of a squad have collected as a whole. The squads of the Mage Knights are as follows: Notable Events Members Base of Operations The headquarters of the Mage Knights lies within the Unoik Kingdom's Royal Capital. Notes References Navigation Category:Mage Knights Category:Groups